Bagaimana
by FeelGood
Summary: Gua gak jago bikin sumari, baca aja ini FF KIHYUN yang sepertinya terlibat cinta monyet segitiga (?) hahaha


Bagaimana?

KIHYUN

.

.

.

Kibum POV

Seperti biasanya, tak ada yang berubah di kehidupanku. Kulempar satu gepok uang pada Donghae yang duduk diatas motornya, dia sahabatku yang paling mengerti aku. Sedangkan dua gepok yang lain aku kantongi sendiri. Donghae tersenyum cool menatapku setelah aku lemparkan dia uang.

"Thank's brother." Desisnya menyeringai. Setelahnya dia berlalu dengan motor balapnya bersama seorang yeoja sexy yang sering mangkal ditempat ini. Area balapan liar. Entah perasaan apa ini aku tak mengerti, setiap kali aku melihat Donghae bersama yeoja lain ada perasaan yang tidak rela di dalam sini (nunjuk dada). Ahh, mungkin saja karena dia sahabat dan sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga jadinya aku takut dia kenapa-napa. Kan yeoja yang dia bawa itu 'bitch' aku takut Donghae terkena penyakit seks saja. OhMyGod! Apa dia sudah pernah melakukannya?

"Woi Bum! Ngelamun saja, ayo cabut!" Teriak salah seorang sahabatku yang lain, dia berperawakan besar dan sangar dengan celana jeans sobek-sobek ditambah jaket dari bahan kulit kerbau warna hitam itu, namanya Kangin.

"Kau duluan saja." Balasku santai. Diapun mengerti kemudian berlalu bersama dua rekannya yang lain, kalau tidak salah namanya Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kibum-ah~" Panggil seorang namja berkulit putih dan imut dengan gigi kelincinya. Dia mendekatiku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne, ada apa Min?" Jawabku pada namja bernama Sungmin ini. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kibum memang hebat. Kau selalu menang balapan." Ucapnya sedikit aneh menurutku. Namun aku hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut lurusnya membuat poninya sedikit berantakan. Bisa ku lihat pipinya yang bersemu dibawah sinar lampu jalanan ini.

"Gomawo." Balasku. Setelahnya aku sedikit tersentak karena dia langsung pergi berlari secepat kilat dan menghilang dibalik semak-semak. Aku hanya melongo menatap sisa bayangannya. Ada apa dengan namja kelinci itu?

"Ya?"

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang dan akupun menoleh. Dapat kulihat namja berpawakan tinggi dan tubuh atletis karena sering dia latih di tempat Gym. Dia tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipi yang sangat manis menurutku, dia Siwon.

"Hng?" Gumamku sebagai jawaban.

"Sungmin menyukaimu, kau tahu?" Ucapnya. Akupun mengernyit sedangkan dia menatapku bingung dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Hahaha~" Tawaku santai dan dia meringis saat aku menyikut perutnya. "Mana mungkin. Dia kan juga namja, masa namja suka sama namja?" Jawabku.

"Yee. Dibilangin. Dia itu sudah lama menyukaimu, kalau tidak salah sejak kelas 2 SMP." Siwon kembali memberitahu namun aku hanya menanggapinya sebagai gurauan. Masa iya laki suka sama laki? Hahaha.

"Dia homo?" Tanyaku sambil menahan tawa.

"Iya. Dia sejenis uke gitu lah." Jawab Siwon membuatku berfikir.

"Uke? Apa itu?" Tanyaku yang memang tak tahu.

"Kau tahu homo, tapi tak tahu uke?" Tanya Siwon seperti tidak percaya aku tidak tahu apa itu uke. Aku menggeleng polos dan Siwon hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudah. Lupakan." Ucapnya menyerah. Aku hanya acuh saja.

"Woi..! Ada polisi...! Ada polisi...!"

Teriak seseorang sambil menjalankan motornya, memang benar suara sirine polisi sudah terdengar darisini. Siwon langsung bergerak cepat mencari motornya sedangkan aku langsung naik ke motorku dan mengengkolnya.

"Sial! Kenapa sekarang?!" Geramku dengan motor ninja yang sudah aku modifikasi sana-sini dan mengobrak-abrik isi dalam maupun luarnya supaya terlihat keren dan mesinnya bagus buat balapan. Tapi ternyata motor sial ini berkhianat padaku, mogok disaat genting begini. Aaarrgghhh! Aku sudah berkali-kali mengengkolnya tapi tidak mau menyala. Sialan!

"Kajja ikut aku!" Tiba-tiba saja orang asing menarik tanganku kencang sehingga membuat motorku oleng kesamping dan ambruk. Untung saja aku tidak ikut terjatuh karena dia mencengkeram lenganku kuat dan mengajakku berlari masuk ke dalam semak-semak tempat Sungmin tadi lenyap (?)

"Ya!Yak! Mau kau bawa kemana aku? Kau penculik ya?!" Tuduhku saat dia terus mengajakku berlari masuk ke dalam kebon (?) yang penuh dengan pohon dan ranting kering yang dia berhenti dan menatapku.

"Apa kau bilang? Penculik?" Tanyanya dengan mimik tak suka. Dia seorang namja sama sepertiku, rambut keriting,mata bulat dan pipi tembem, kulitnya tidak terlalu jelas warnanya apa karena disini hanya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk dari celah-celah pohon. "Ish. Menyebalkan, aku kan ingin menolongmu agar tidak ditangkap pak polisi. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih."

Hey..hey, apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia sedang merajuk? Kenapa imut sekali? aku jadi ingin mencubitnya. Tapi aku kan tidak kenal.

"Tidak mau berterimakasih ya?" Tanyanya sambil melirikku. Aku diam dan menatapnya, dia mendesah kemudian rautnya berubah menjadi lesu. "Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya?"

Loh? Dia mau pergi kemana? Lalu bagaimana denganku?

"Ai..Chamkanman!" Cegahku sambil menarik lengan mungilnya. Dia menatapku mendongak karena aku lebih tinggi darinya. OhMyGod, tatapan apa itu? Mata berkaca-kaca yang sangat imut seperti kucingnya Heechul temanku.

"Ne?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Go..Gomawo." Ucapku. Dia langsung melebarkan senyumnya hingga mata bulatnya itu lenyap. Kulihat deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi itu, juga pipinya yang terlihat semakin tembem.

"Cheonmanaeyo~~~~" Jawabnya ceria. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa antar aku ketempat tadi. Aku tidak tahu ini dimana?" Tanyaku. Dia menoleh kearah belakangku sambil menggigit bibir tebalnya sedikit.

"Eung~ Arasseo, kurasa polisinya juga sudah pergi?" Dia mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku hingga aku tersadar jika lengannya masih ku genggam. Reflek aku melepaskannya kemudian mengekor dibelakangnya.

Kibum POV end.

Kibum dan orang asing itu berjalan menuju jalanan yang tadi penuh dengan lautan manusia yang suka dengan aksi balap liar dimalam hari. Namun sekarang manusia-manusia itu sudah tak ada, menyisakan beberapa sampah bekas minuman dingin atau bungkus snack di tengah-tengah aspal. Kibum menoleh kanan-kiri depan belakang. Dan sesekali berdecak. Orang asing itu menatap Kibum dengan tatapan imut, dia bingung.

"Kamu nyari apa?" Tanya orang asing itu dengan nada imut.

"Motorku. Pasti ikut diangkut polisi. Heuu~" Jawab Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ahh tidak penting juga, lagipula motornya juga sudah butut." Lanjut Kibum.

"Terus pulangnya bagaimana?" Tanya orang asing itu lagi.

"Aku akan menelfon temanku." Jawab Kibum menyinggingkan senyumnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari kontak seseorang kemudian menekan tombol hijau di sisi kiri ponselnya.

Terdengar nada sambung di seberang sana Tuuuttt...Tuuuutt...

" _Ahhhh...Ad..Ada..Apaaah..Bum..Eungh~"_

Kibum mengernyit dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingannya kemudian meliriknya sekilas. "Ya? Suara apa itu? Kau sedang apa Hae-ya?" Tanya Kibum pada Donghae yang dia telfon.

" _I-Ini..Ahh..Tak seperti..Ohhh yang kau...Aaaahhh fikirkan, eungh"_

PIP

Kibum bergidik dan memilih segera mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ada perasaan sakit saat Kibum sudah konek dengan kegiatan Donghae disana. Dikantonginya kembali ponsel layar sentuhnya kemudian mengembungkan pipi dan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya orang asing tersebut dengan nada mirip dengan iklan biskuit gambar macan itu tuh.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang." Jawab Kibum lemas.

"MWO?!" Pekik orang asing itu membuat Kibum berjingkat karena terkejut.

"Woi?! Tidak usah berteriak! Aku hampir jantungan keriting!" Marah Kibum sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang hampir saja loncat.

"Apa kau bilang? Keriting?" Orang asing itu ikutan marah dan berkacak pinggang.

"Iya, rambutmu keriting." Jawab Kibum meledek.

"Aku tidak keriting! Aku ikal..!" Teriak orang asing membela diri bahwa rambutnya itu ikal.

"Yaelah sama saja. Keriting." Balas Kibum.

"Pucat!" Kibum terkejut mendengar ejekan dari orang asing yang mengatai dirinya pucat. Reflek Kibum memegang wajahnya yang memang terlihat pucat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kibum

"Iya. Makanya aku terkejut saat kau bilang tidak akan pulang. Sepertinya kau sakit." Ucap orang asing itu sambil mengusap pipi Kibum lembut. Kibum tak berontak atau bertindak, dia hanya diam merasakan usapan-usapan lembut itu. Seperti ada sengatan listrik di dalam hatinya. "Apa rumahmu jauh?"

"Ti..Tidak juga." Jawab Kibum gugup karena tangan hangat itu masih menempel di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kuantar pulang. Rumahmu dimana?" Ucap namja asing tadi sambil tersenyum.

Kibum pun tersadar dan membuang muka membuat sentuhan dipipinya itu lepas. Rautnya berubah masam mendengar kata rumah. Namja asing tadi hanya menatap Kibum bingung.

"Aku tidak mau pulang" Jawab Kibum datar tanpa menatap namja asing.

"Kenapa?" Kembali nada iklan biskuit macan itu terdengar.

"Ak-"

Krucuuuukkk...Kruuukkk...

Ucapan Kibum terhenti saat suara dari perut namja asing itu berbunyi membuat Kibum mematung dan masih dengan mulut terbuka karena menggantung kata-katanya sambil menatap perut namja asing.

"Eehehehe~" Namja asing itu hanya nyengir lebar dan lagi-lagi itu membuat mata besarnya lenyap sambil memegangi perutnya. Kibum yang masih cengo pun kini sudah sadar dengan keadaan. "Mian~" Masih nyengir.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap namja di depannya dengan berpangku sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang sumpit jjajangmyeon yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

"Makanmu sampai segitunya." Cibir Kibum terkekeh melihat namja asing tadi makan dengan rakusnya, masa iya dia makan gulungan mie hitam yang dia gulung dengan sumpitnya sebesar bola kasti satu suapan? Mulutnya bisa muat gitu? Sementara yang di cibir hanya nyengir karena mulutnya yang barusaja dia sumpal dengan jjajangmyeon itu tak sanggup berkata-kata. "Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Kibum akhirnya yang barusadar sejak tadi mereka belum kenal satu sama lain.

"Gyuhyeon." Jawab namja asing itu tidak jelas karena sambil mengunyah.

"Ne?" Tanya Kibum tidak mengerti.

Namja asing itu mengunyah jjajangmyeonnya cepat dan menelannya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun." Jawab namja asing bernama Kyuhyun itu mantap.

"Owh. Aku Kibum." Balas Kibum.

"Aku tidak tanya." Sahut Kyuhyun membuat Kibum mendeathglarenya.

"Ternyata kau rese juga ya, hahaha."

"Hahahah~"

Keduanya tertawa dikedai kecil yang menjual jjajangmyeon. Nasib baik sudah selarut ini ada kedai yang masih buka, setelah mendengar suara perut keroncongan Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung membawa Kyuhyun mencari kedai makanan dan menraktirnya dengan uang hasil menang balapan tadi. Kyuhyun pun ayo-ayo saja diajak makan gratis.

"Kau sekolah?" Tanya Kibum.

"Iya, di SMA ujung jalan sana." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Kelas berapa?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Satu." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku kelas 2." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"SD?"

"Yak?!"

"Hahahahahah."

Kembali tawa mereka terdengar di kedai yang dimilikki sepasang suami istri yang sudah cukup tua. Kyuhyun terus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Kibum berikan dan seperti biasa, pasti ada sedikit banyolan-banyolan yang membuat Kibum selalu ingin tertawa.

Kyuhyun ternyata anak yang hidup sebatang kara bersama kakaknya. Kakaknya kelas 2 SMA dan ternyata satu SMA dengan Kibum tapi beda kelas, namun Kibum lupa menanyakan nama Kakak Kyuhyun karena kebanyakan bercanda. Kyuhyun juga bekerja sepulang sekolah menjadi kasir di sebuah Indomaret dekat jalan yang tadi Kibum gunakan untuk balapan liar, kakak Kyuhyun juga bekerja sebagai operator warnet dekat sekolah Kibum sepulang sekolah.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana kehidupanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum setelah keluar dari kedai dan disinilah mereka, jalanan trotoar yang sudah sangat sepi.

"Suram." Hanya itu yang Kibum lontarkan sebagai jawaban. Merasa atmosfer disekitar terasa aneh, Kyuhyun pun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hey? Kita barusaja kenal, tapi aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kehidupanku. Apa kau langsung percaya begitu saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sok polos. Kibum menoleh dan menyentil hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli, karena kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kibum sedih. Kibum juga ikut berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kibum menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun yang tadi tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kibum.

"Tidak adil. Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku sudah bercerita semuanya, kenapa kau berkata kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? Kau punya hutang padaku tentang kehidupanmu." Astaga! Kyuhyun kembali merajuk. Kibum tersenyum dan mengacak surai keriting, oops maaf maksudnya ikal Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo~ aku akan ceritakan." Kibum mengambil duduk di pinggir jalanan, Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya. Kemudian memasang telinga baik-baik. "Papa dan Mama ku sebentar lagi akan bercerai dan hak asuh jatuh di tangan Mama, jadi aku harus ikut Mama. Nenekku tinggal di Amerika, jadi aku akan pindah kesana." Jelas Kibum dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Ja..Jadi ini pertemuan terakhir kita?" Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca dan memegang lengan kiri Kibum yang duduk di sebalah kanannya dengan kedua tangannya. Kibum mengangguk walau tatapannya yang mengarah pada Kyuhyun itu tatapan bingung.

"Ba-Baiklah, aku akan mengaku kalau begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Kibum mengernyit merasa akan ditembak saja. Entah kenapa hatinya juga berdebar-debar. Kibum menunggu Kyuhyun berucap.

"Se..Sebenarnya, aku..aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama..Aku ingin mengatakan kalau sebenarnya...

"..Aku ingin mengatakan kalau sebenarnya...Kakakku menyukaimu, dia ingin menjadi kekasihmu, tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih kakakku?" Ucap Kyuhyun lancar jaya kayak bus malam.

"Hah?"

Kibum cengo, dia ditembak lewat adik orang yang menyukainya dan dia juga sama sekali tidak tahu Kakak Kyuhyun ini.

"Mungkin kau belum kenal Kakakku, tapi aku jamin kau akan suka. Dia manis,kulitnya putih,imut,pintar memasak dan sangat rajin." Ucap Kyuhyun seperti sales yang sedang mempromosikan barang dagangan.

"Kau gila ya? Mana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang hanya kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya saja?" Kibum rasanya ingin tertawa mendnegar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, temui dia disekolah. Kau satu sekolah kan dengan dia." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja. Aku anti mendekati yeoja duluan, kebanyakan mereka mendekatiku. Aku ini populer tahu, disekolah." Ucap Kibum pamer dengan pamornya di sekolah yang menjadi flower boy.

"Yeoja? Kakakku namja!" Seru Kyuhyun karena Kibum salah presepsi mengira kakaknya adalah seorang yeoja.

"Mwo?! Namja?" Teriak Kibum kaget. "Kau mau mencomblangkanku dengan namja? Kau kira aku homo?" Marah Kibum tak terima.

"Jadi kau straight?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Straight?" Kibum mengulang karena bingung maksud straight itu apa.

"Ma..Maksudku kau bukan gay atau homo?" Ucap Kyuhyun memperjelas.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku namja normal." Jawab Kibum lantang. "Ihiyuhh, apapaan nih, pegang-pegang. Lu homo ya?" Tuduh Kibum jijik dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi menempel di lengannya yang sekarang sudah dia kibaskan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk merenung di balkon rumah mininya. Dagunya ia letakkan di atas tangan yang sedang memeluk lututnya. Sejak acara pengakuannya pada Kibum 2 hari yang lalu, dia jadi seperti ini. Menyendiri,tidak nafsu makan,malas bekerja dan galau gitu deh pokoknya.

"Haah~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas."Seharusnya aku fikirkan baik-baik dahulu sebelum mengaku jika dampaknya akan seperti ini." Desah Kyuhyun.

Setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun tak lagi melihat Kibum.

 **Gimana chingudeul? Masih mau lanjut apa udahan nih?**

 **Sorry yang minta MPREG, gue belom bisa mengabulkan (?) masih dalam proses belajar soalnya. Gue lagi pengen bikin Kyuhyun sm Kibum itu kayak semacam cinta monyet gitu, jadi yang NC-an,MPREG,dan sejenisnya entaran ye? Gue lagi tobat wkwkwk.**

 **Thank's**


End file.
